1. Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a wire grid polarizer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire grid polarizer is an array of conductive wires arranged in parallel such that it polarizes incident light. That is, the wire grid polarizer transmits light having a specific polarization.
If the wire grid polarizer has a structure in which the distance between the conductive wires is shorter than the wavelength of incident light, the wire grid polarizer reflects portions of the incident light that have a polarization parallel to the wires and transmits portions of the incident light that have a polarization perpendicular to the wires. Thus, the wire grid polarizer allows reuse of the reflected polarized light, unlike an absorptive polarizer.